Incontrolável
by LaySt
Summary: O coração é realmente um orgãozinho estúpido.
1. Chapter 1

**Incontrolável.**

**Autora:** _Espero que divirtam-se com essa short enquanto não termino o capitulo novo de Naturalmente. Logo estarei postando a parte dois (final). Dedico esta short, a minha maravilhosa e mais querida amiga do coração **mariahrlg**! Porque ela é a melhor amiga que alguém poderia ter._

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p>O amor é uma droga.<p>

Sério. Pontos para a prova de que o amor é uma droga:

1) Nenhum maldito homem presta.

2) Ou os que prestam já estão ocupados.

3) ... Bem, vamos falar do 1o e do 2o por enquanto.

Certo, exagero dizer que _nenhum_ presta. Então, sejamos sinceras, poucos deles prestam.

O que nos leva ao ponto dois.

Veja meu querido amigo por exemplo:

Benjamin Fenwick.

Loiro, olhos verdes e uma costa de matar. Ele trabalha na empresa de seu pai, mostrando desde cedo competência para tal. Ele simplesmente mata você com um sorriso, e é tão inteligente que nós faz suspirar. O negócio é que Benjy é namorado de minha maravilhosa amiga Emmeline Vance. A quem, vez ou outra eu lembro que conseguiu conquistar um dos poucos rapazes descentes que restam.

Isso me leva a pensar no outro ser masculino que presta:

Remus Lupin.

Alto, cabelos castanho-claros, olhos magnificamente azuis, médico. Ele é o sonho de qualquer mulher. Literalmente. Remus consegue ser tão doce, e tão másculo ao mesmo tempo. E eu _sequer_ sabia ser possível tal proeza. Novamente, este já foi fisgado, e por ninguém menos que Tonks. Ou Nymphadora Tonks. Ela odeia ser chamada assim, então eu e nossas amigas só a chamamos pelo último nome. O surpreendente, é que Tonks tem apenas dezoito anos. Juro. Ela o conheceu em um dos estágios que ela fez no hospital em que ele trabalha, Saint. Oliver, e eles não se largaram mais.

Fora meus dois amigos, existem certos homens pelos quais valeria apena tentar uma relação: Amos Diggory, Caradoc Dearborn, Gregory Hall...

Então finalmente chegamos no número três, que é a razão pela qual eu não pude me apaixonar por nenhum desses caras, e diga-se de passagem, a maior das razões de que o amor é uma _droga_ _com-ple-ta_:

3) O coração é realmente um orgãozinho estúpido.

Quero dizer, porque – _porque – _eu, Lily Evans tinha que me apaix... Sentir atraída pelo homem mais cafajeste _possível?_

Porque?

Com tantos homens infinitamente melhores, porque justo o _maldito _James Potter_?_

Digo, okay ele é o cretino mais bonito e sexy da face da terra. Mas ele é um cretino.

Minha raiva não é algo nem de longe incabível, Potter é simplesmente o cara mais egocêntrico que existe. Ele se acha irresistível demais com aqueles bíceps maravilhosos e o abdômen definido. Nos conhecemos por meio de Remus – que aliás eu não entendo o que se passa no cérebro dele para ter amigos tão distintos – que pediu para que ajudasse a preparar um jantar para seus colegas. Um tipo de reunião de amigos, homens não admitem que também se reúnem para fofocar como mulheres. Na-não, eles encontram-se para "beber e jogar" na casa de um deles.

Então quando ele e seu cérebro cheio de testosterona chegaram, Potter me devorou com os olhos – O que não é _nada_ educado – e jogou uma de suas cantadas estúpidas para cima de mim. Quero dizer, fala sério, ele achou que era quem com aquele:

"- Hum, já sei o que vou querer de sobremesa Moony."

Um néscio de marca maior com certeza.

"- _Felizmente_, não é como se você tivesse escolha alguma Potter." – Falei seca.

"- Uau, doçura. Assim você acaba comigo." – Ele se fez de ofendido.

"- Remus, já acabei – Eu o ignorei e peguei minha bolsa – Boa sorte, e faça-se um favor e procure companhia melhor, sim?"

E foi o que se seguiu fora mais cantadas insuportáveis, e em todo maldito lugar que Remus estava, Potter estava. Seria totalmente ilógico se sentir brutalmente atraída por alguém assim. Deus, então o que há de errado comigo?

Meu despertador fez seu – já conhecido – barulho estridente, e o desliguei de imediato. Suspirei e me arrastei, preguiçosa, até o banheiro para lavar o rosto, escovar os dentes e colocar uma roupa para correr. Pus um short confortável, prendi cuidadosamente os cabelos em um rabo-de-cavalo e peguei um iPod ligando em um som bem agitado. Quando abri a porta de casa tomei um susto e saltei para trás ao encontrar Potter e seu sorriso safado logo em frente.

- Como você...?

- Remus. – Ele respondeu nem mesmo dando-me a chance de terminar a pergunta.

Revirei os olhos.

Eu realmente preciso explicar certas coisas ao meu _querido_ amigo.

Potter aproximou-se perigosamente de mim. Aquele tipo de proximidade que mamãe e papai avisam sobre. Aquele que você deve repudiar se não for com a pessoa correta. E Potter definitivamente não é a pessoa correta.

Pus um braço em seu peitoral impedindo-o de se aproximar mais um milímetro sequer.

- Não está bêbado espero. – Eu disse a uma distância consideravelmente mais segura.

E ele riu.

E meus pelos se arrepiaram.

- Eu pareço bêbado?

- Você não é o que eu posso chamar de comum. – Eu disse arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Ora, fico feliz que me ache memorável.

- Não de um modo bom, acredite. Agora, poderia se afastar por favor? Eu preciso sair.

- Oh, mas vim até aqui apenas para convidá-la para o café.

- Nem em um milhão de anos. – Eu disse aproveitando o espaço que ele me dera para sair e fechar a porta atrás de mim.

- Não seja tão dura, linda. – Ele murmurou apoiando-se com um dos braços na porta agora fechada.

- Caia fora - Eu disse ao me abaixar desviando de seu braço e então contornando-o e descendo as escadas para a calçada. – E _não_ me chame de linda, eu tenho nome.

Eu coloquei um dos lados do fone do iPod, e ainda pude ouvi-lo antes de colocar o outro:

- Vai causar um acidente com essas pernas doçura.

Tive vontade de mostrar-lhe o dedo médio, mas isso seria terrivelmente deselegante, então apenas revirei os olhos e comecei minha corrida.

Potter simplesmente me tira do sério. Não é algo meramente irritante, é mais que isso. É praticamente perturbador. Tudo nele me enerva, principalmente o jeito com que olha para mim. Como se eu fosse comestível e extremamente apetitosa. Aliás, ele deve olhar dessa forma para qualquer mulher em um raio de dez metros, mas enfim, James não é um príncipe encantado.

Fato.

Suspirei e aumentei minha velocidade.

Longe disso, ele não é nem ao menos educado. E eu não sei o que diabos ele faz da vida, se é que faz algo. Sempre que o vejo ele está com a mesma cara de "Sou gostoso". Nunca o vi sequer comentar sobre seu trabalho. Ou seja, concluo que vou ter que dar um jeito de matar essas malditas borboletas do estômago e reprimir minha ridícula atração por aquele cachorro.

Uma hora depois, eu voltava para casa. Suada e irritada. Durante toda a corrida eu fui incapaz de pensar em outra coisa que não fosse o maldito. Bufei em irritação e virei para subir os poucos degraus depressa, entrar e tomar um banho. O negócio é que por causa da mureta que existe dos dois lados da escada eu não vi Potter esticado como um mendigo no degrau. Tropecei, mas equilibrei-me novamente e impedi minha queda.

Quando meu coração parou de bater acelerado por causa do susto, virei raivosa para ele.

_- O que está fazendo?_

Ele assoviou.

- Daqui a visão de suas pernas também é maravilhosa ruiva. – Ele sorriu safado.

Em um impulso, afastei-me colando em minha porta, incapaz de cobrir minhas pernas e protegê-las do olhar despudorado de James.

- Pare com isso! – Eu exclamei nervosa.

- Com isso o que? – Ele me olhou inocente.

- Pare de me deixar constrangida!

Ele riu. Então levantou-se e se aproximou como um felino preparando-se para atacar.

- Fique longe. – Eu ordenei.

Ele parou a dois passos de mim.

- Está com medo de mim linda?

Estou com medo de _mim_.

- Apenas faça o que mandei.

James riu, e sua risada provocou sensações das mais estranhas em meu corpo. Engoli em seco. Ele é definitivamente perigoso _demais_.

- Não vou morder. – Ele disse, e então acrescentou malicioso – Não _agora_ pelo menos.

- Se depender de mim, e _depende_, não será nunca. – Eu sorri marota, mesmo ainda encurralada contra minha própria porta.

- Oh, assim despedaça meu coração. – Ele colocou uma das mãos no peito fingindo dor.

Revirei os olhos.

- Porque ainda está aqui? – Perguntei irritada comigo mesma por me deixar atingir tão ridiculamente por ele.

- Eu achei que talvez quisesse tomar café comigo, agora que terminou a corrida claro. – Ele sorriu inocente.

- Que parte do: "Nem em um milhão de anos" você não entendeu? – Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Na verdade eu apenas ignorei. – Ele deu de ombros como se isso fosse a coisa mais lógica a fazer.

_Argh!_

- Suma. – Rosnei.

Então virei para destrancar a porta. Obviamente eu não podia esperar que ele desistisse tão facilmente, afinal, ele _é_ James Potter. Eu não o ouvi se afastando, e quando abri a porta e olhei por cima do ombro, ele continuava lá. Sorridente.

Porque _infernos_ ele está sorrindo? Eu o mandei passear!

- Você me ouviu?

- Sim. – Ele apoiou-se na mureta.

- Então vá. – Eu fiz um movimento com a mão como se estivesse enxotando um cachorro.

Para minha surpresa ele riu.

Ele está rindo de _mim_?

- Fora! – Ordenei dessa vez.

- Calma coração.

- E eu tenho _nome_. – Comentei ácida.

Entrei e fechei a porta com força atrás de mim. Suspirei com irritação e segui para meu quarto para um banho. Dez minutos depois, eu colocara uma calça de moletom azul confortável e uma regata branca e me dirigi à cozinha ainda penteando os cabelos. Preparei na torradeira dois sanduíches apenas de manteiga e presunto, e peguei a caixa de suco de laranja da geladeira. Cuidadosamente organizei no prato os sanduíches e pus em um copo o suco, guardando logo em seguida tudo em seus respectivos lugares. Eu simplesmente _odeio_ desordem. Não custa nada arrumar logo o que você usou.

Dirigi-me até a sala e sentei no tapete macio, colocando o copo e o prato à minha frente na mesinha para então esticar-me e pegar o controle da TV. Comi vagarosamente aproveitando cada pedaço dos sanduíches e ao final bebendo o suco enquanto assistia a um episodio de _Friends_ que, mesmo após já ter visto umas trinta vezes, não me canso de assistir.

Durante o comercial, levantei-me e pus o copo e o prato na pia, lavando-os rapidamente, enxugando-os e pondo-os no lugar. Voltei para a sala e deitei no sofá vendo qual seria o programa seguinte que passaria, quando ouvi uma voz em frente à minha porta.

Franzi as sobrancelhas e levantei aproximando-me vagarosamente da entrada.

- São dezesseis e cinqüenta. – Escutei uma voz falar.

- Fique com o troco. – A voz de James veio logo em seguida.

- Obrigado senhor, tenha um bom dia.

Sem entender bulhufas, abri a porta. James estava no mesmo lugar que eu o havia "deixado" e agora tinha um pacote da _Breadstall_ em cima da mureta, e ele tinha em mãos uma das mini tortas de cereja da loja e um copo de café da _Monmouth_. Assim que ele me viu abrir a porta sorriu.

- O que foi isso? – Eu perguntei.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Já que você não vai tomar café comigo, eu pedi umas tortas e vou comer aqui mesmo.

- _Aqui?_ Você perdeu completamente o juízo? – Exclamei.

- Qual o problema?

- Você está na minha maldita porta! – Eu disse óbvia.

- Sim. E..?

- Como _"E...?"_? Saia!

- Não vou embora até aceitar sair comigo Lily. – Ele deu seu sorriso sacana de lado.

Essa foi uma das poucas vezes que o ouvi dizer meu nome. E, sendo sincera, me pegou totalmente desprevenida a maneira como ele soou maravilhosamente sexy saindo de seus lábios. Digo, eu já o ouvira dizer antes, mas nunca tão de perto e bem, nunca tão sério.

Como tudo o que é bom dura pouco, o encanto se quebrou rapidamente, e minha mente voltou a se concentrar em tentar odiá-lo. Tendo em vista que segundos antes ela pensava em alguma maneira de convidá-lo a entrar sem me fazer parecer uma vaca qualquer.

- Sinto muito – Eu disse sem realmente sentir – Já tomei café querido.

Ele observou-me por um instante.

Então sorriu maroto como só ele sabe sorrir.

- Então saia para almoçar comigo.

- _Nope_. – Falei com um sorriso e fechei a porta.

Uau! Pra quem estava irritadiça minutos atrás eu estou me sentindo maravilhosa depois de ter dispensado James. Isso obviamente, é meu subconsciente assumindo o controle. Tenho certeza que ele sabe que é uma idéia de jerico sentir algo por aquele panaca.

Sorri sozinha e desliguei a TV da sala antes de subir para meu quarto e iniciar uns projetos que fui encarregada. Sempre sonhei em ser arquiteta. E agora que sou, _amo_ meu trabalho. Cinco horas mais tarde, levantei-me da cadeira e estiquei os músculos doloridos por causa do tempo que ficara sentada. Dali mesmo eu havia ligado para _Buena Pasta_, restaurante da família de Caradoc que entrega um divino talharim com camarões, e para Scott Jeakins avisando-o do término do _layout_ da entrada que ele havia discutido comigo. Desci para arrumar a mesinha da sala, que é meu lugar preferido para comer já que acho demasiado tedioso comer em uma mesa sozinha na sala de janta. Me acostumei desde cedo a ter minhas refeições com a TV ligada.

Assim que terminei de arrumar com esmero a pequena mesa, ouvi o barulho da campainha. Estranhei, mas me dirigi logo até a porta e olhei pelo olho mágico para então, ver o rosto de minha irmã.

- Pepê! – Eu exclamei ao abrir a porta antes de abraçá-la.

Petúnia não é o que se pode chamar de "irmã mais carinhosa", mas ela demonstra afeto de seu jeito. Mesmo que ele seja um pouco estranho. Brigávamos em demasia quando pequenas, agora nós conseguimos passar dois ou três dias sem tentar nos matar.

- Oi geniozinho. – Ela deu um sorriso.

- O que faz aqui? Pensei que estivesse em Boston com Valter!

- Se que mesmo saber, eu enjoei daquele porco. A viagem estava um inferno, ele reclamava de _tudo._ Mas explico lá dentro, não me sinto confortável conversando com esse vagabundo aqui perto.

Franzi a sobrancelha e olhei por cima do ombro de Petúnia para encontrar o olhar de James – _o vagabundo_ – , que jazia sentado no topo das escadas – _sem_ camisa – sorrindo interessado.

- O que _infernos_ você ainda está fazendo aqui? – Exclamei irada.

- Nesse momento? – Ele sorriu malicioso – Vendo que sua irmã não tem pernas tão excitantes como as suas.

Eu puxei Petúnia para dentro e coloquei o rosto para fora, fechando um pouco a porta.

- Você não vai tocar _um_ dedo na minha irmã, ouviu? – Murmurei perigosa.

- Não é _nela_ que quero tocar geniozinho – Ele fez uma careta como se o que eu tivesse dito fosse incabível.

- E não me chame de geniozinho.

- Sua irmã a chama assim.

- Ela é minha _irmã_. E coloque uma maldita blusa! – Eu acrescentei corando, evitando deslizar meus olhos por seu físico sexy.

Ele riu.

- Derramei café na minha.

- Oh – Sorri malvada – Que peninha.

- Você bem que poderia lavá-la para mim, não? – James sorriu.

- E o que faz você pensar _Potter_, que eu gastaria a minha água e o meu sabão com você?

- Eu adoro o jeito como você diz meu nome. – Nossos olhares se encontraram e quase recuei em resposta ao seu olhar intenso – É tão sexy.

Revirei os olhos.

- Você não vai querer um cara semi-nu em frente à sua casa vai? – James arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Bufei.

- Me dê essa droga de camisa! – Eu disse abrindo a porta para que pudesse sair.

Pisei forte indo até ele e peguei enfurecida a peça de sua mão. Assim que voltei para a segurança da porta de casa, virei para fuzilá-lo com os olhos.

- Quando eu terminar, quero você fora.

E fechei a porta novamente.

- Credo irmãzinha, o que você comeu? – Ela disse sem levantar os olhos de uma das revistas de ambientes que tenho ao lado do sofá.

- Vamos evitar falar sobre isso.

Então ela deixou a revista de lado e foi até a janela próxima da porta.

- Então... Você conhece o gostosão ali?

Revirei os olhos.

- Infelizmente.

- Uau, não seja tão dura geniozinho, ele até que tem um físico apetitoso. Mas sendo sincera me assustei quando o vi sentado ali. – Ela virou-se para mim.

- Ignore-o.

Petúnia riu.

- Certo, então o que temos para comer? – Ela perguntou seguindo-me para a lavanderia enquanto eu colocava a blusa se James para lavar.

- Eu acabei de pedir talharim com camarões. Deve estar chegando.

- Desculpe vir sem avisar – Petúnia disse enquanto olhava uma de minhas blusas que estava na pilha de roupas para lavar – Mas se eu fosse pra casa mamãe e papai iriam querer saber porque cheguei mais cedo da viagem e blá, blá, blá... Você sabe como eles são.

- Sim, sei. Afinal o que aconteceu?

Ela sentou-se no balcão enquanto eu abria o armário a procura do sabão em pó.

- Ah, Valter é até suportável quando quer, mas ele estava me dando nos nervos. Tudo que ele queria fazer era sair pra comer e voltar para o hotel para dormir. Quero dizer, francamente! Sem falar que ele deixava suas malditas roupas espalhadas por todo o quarto.

- Hum, então você disse que ia voltar para Londres?

- Não. – Ela deu de ombros - Eu só fiz minha mala e vim.

- Sem avisá-lo? – Eu franzi a sobrancelha. – Não é muito prudente, ele pode ter pensado que algo aconteceu com você.

Petúnia fez um movimento de descaso com as mãos.

- Tanto faz.

- Oh, Pepê... – Suspirei e liguei a máquina – Vamos, a comida já deve estar chegando.

Quinze minutos mais tarde ouvimos o som da campainha. Levantei do sofá, onde eu e Petúnia estávamos fofocando enquanto procurávamos um filme decente para assistir, e me dirigi até a porta.

Assim que me certifiquei que era o entregador abri a porta e não me surpreendi ao olhar por cima do ombro de Joey, e ver James sentado lá. Afinal, eu estava com a blusa dele, que ainda estava na secadora.

Joey é o garoto que sempre me entrega a comida do _Buena Pasta_, ele começou a trabalhar com quinze anos e desde então já fazem três anos que nos conhecemos. Ele sorriu e entregou-me os pacotes.

- Obrigada Joey – Agradeci e Petúnia logo veio para ajudar a carregar enquanto eu pegava o dinheiro no bolso para pagá-lo.

Joey, confuso, virou-se e arriscou uma olhada para James. Ele, não sorriu e apenas continuou encarando-o.

- Não ligue Joey, ele é maluco. – Sorri e entreguei-lhe o dinheiro – Pode ficar com o troco.

- Obrigado senhorita Evans. – Ele corou e sorriu antes de andar de costas e tropeçar nas pernas de James.

Eu o segurei pelo braço para ajudá-lo, e assim que ele se firmou, corou novamente e com um aceno rápido de cabeça virou-se e subiu na moto.

- Potter, o que tem na cabeça? – Ralhei com ele. – Você quase mata o garoto!

Pela primeira vez ele se demonstrou emburrado, torceu seus lindos lábios e franziu levemente as sobrancelhas.

- A culpa foi sua. Se não tivesse ficado toda sorrisos para ele, ele não teria tropeçado.

Quase engasguei com minha própria saliva.

- _Minha?_ É _você_ quem está aqui desde as seis como um maníaco!

- O que isso tem haver? – Ele mirou-me.

- Bem gênio, foi nas suas pernas que ele tropeçou!

- Se tivesse me deixado entrar ele não teria tropeçado. Aliás, duvido até mesmo que ele aparecesse.

Por um momento permaneci calada.

- Você está com _ciúmes_? – Eu fiz careta.

- Sim! – Ele exclamou.

Não pude evitar rir. Não havia como _não_ rir. James parecia uma criança emburrada quando alguém pega seu brinquedo preferido emprestado.

- Você é mais anormal do que eu pensava Potter.

Petúnia apareceu na porta e deu um "oi" para James com as pontas dos dedos.

- Oi vagabundo! – Ela disse feliz.

- Pê! – Eu chamei-lhe atenção.

Petúnia revirou os olhos. Enquanto conversávamos Pê havia dito que definitivamente estava procurando um novo "amor" e que James é delicioso demais para ser ignorado.

- O-kay. – Ela falou antes de entrar.

James riu.

- Do que está rindo? – Franzi a sobrancelha.

- Você é tão mandona doçura.

- Bem, infelizmente não funciona com você.

- Depende do que estiver mandando. – Ele sorriu maroto.

Corei furiosamente e desviei o olhar. As borboletas infernais moviam-se agitadas novamente e eu não sei o que seria capaz de fazer se ele desse outro sorriso perfeito.

Minha irmã apareceu e entregou-me a camisa lavada de James.

- Aqui irmãzinha.

- Obrigada Pê.

Ela entrou novamente e joguei a camisa nele.

- Agora vá embora.

- Só quando você aceitar sair comigo coração. – Ele voltou a sorrir.

- Quando Marte explodir. – Eu disse antes de entrar novamente.

No final do almoço, após Petúnia me ajudar a lavar e guardar a louça, ela recebeu uma ligação e pegou sua bolsa dizendo que tinha que ir.

- Já?

- Tenho que aproveitar que papai e mamãe saíram e pegar a chave do meu apartamento na casa deles – Ela piscou – Não se preocupe geniozinho, eu venho te visitar amanhã.

Eu ri.

- Certo.

Abri a porta para Petúnia e ela me abraçou rapidamente.

- Tchau irmãzinha, se cuida.

Então ela virou passando por cima da perna esticada de James cuidadosamente com seus Manolo.

- Tchau vagabundo. – Ela acenou para ele.

James acenou de volta.

Sacudi a cabeça, mas sorri.

O que será que ele tem na cabeça? Não é _normal_ fazer uma coisas dessas. Não seria mais fácil escolher outra mulher? Afinal ele tem seu próprio clubinho, é só chamar.

Fechei a porta e subi espreguiçando-me, louca por um cochilo. Caí em minha cama, e assim que fechei os olhos adormeci. Uma hora mais tarde acordei ainda na mesma posição que caí no sono, e meu corpo doía em alguns pontos pela posição não muito confortável. Suspirei, preguiçosa, antes de levantar. Eu _preciso_ ir ao supermercado, ou amanhã não haverá nada para comer aqui. Lógico que precisar e querer são coisas completamente diferentes, mas a obrigação fala mais alto.

Coloquei um jeans confortável, uma regata branca com rendinhas nas alças e peguei uma bolsa vermelha e um sapato marrom de salto. Assim que abri a porta da frente tomei outro susto, não porque James inda estava lá, mas porque Sirius estava com ele.

- Black! – Exclamei – O que está fazendo?

- Jogando. – Ele me lançou um sorriso rápido antes de abaixar uma carta.

- Sim, posso ver. – Eu murmurei revoltosa – Quis dizer o que faz _aqui_?

- Estou jogando com Prongs.

Revirei os olhos.

- Claro. – Eu disse irônica – Porque não?

Tranquei a porta atrás de mim e andei evitando as pernas de James, as de Sirius e as estúpidas cartas que estavam no chão. Assim que passei por tudo alcancei os degraus e desci para a calçada.

- Sua bunda está deliciosa nesse jeans coração. – Ele sorriu.

Virei para ele fuzilando-o com o olhar.

- Espero que morda a língua e morra de hemorragia Potter.

Então virei para sair novamente entrei no carro e arranquei. Às cinco, voltei para casa com todas as compras no carro _rezando_ fervorosamente para que James tivesse desistido de acampar à minha porta. Como eu não tenho sorte alguma, quando voltei ele ainda estava lá. E Sirius também.

Estacionei o carro e comecei a tirar as compras para levá-las para dentro. Segundos depois que eu começara, os dois aproximaram-se.

- Deixa comigo ruiva. – Sirius piscou pegando uns dez pacotes de uma vez.

- Abra a porta e deixaremos na cozinha para você Lily. – James sorriu.

Bem, quem sou eu para negar ajuda?

Abri a porta e indiquei a cozinha, e dentro de três minutos todas as compras já estava fora do carro. James e Sirius voltaram para a frente da porta e sentaram-se continuando o jogo de onde tinham parado. Eu os observei surpresa.

- Então... – Eu disse chamando-lhes atenção – Obrigada pela ajuda.

Se seguiram então três ações:

James sorriu encantado.

Sirius mandou-me _um beijo_.

E eu revirei os olhos.

- Coração – James levantou os olhos para mim – Eu vou daqui à meia hora. Ocorreram umas coisas no trabalho.

Dei de ombros.

- Tanto faz.

- Eu ligo mais tarde. – Ele sorriu sacana e piscou.

- Bem em uma situação normal eu ficaria preocupada, mas você _não_ tem o meu número Potter, então acho que não vou precisar desligar o telefone da tomada. – Sorri superior.

Ele e Sirius riram.

- Agora entendo porque você gosta dela Prongs. – Sirius sorriu maroto para James.

Com uma careta, fechei a porta e fui até a cozinha para começar a arrumar as compras. A verdade é que desde que conheci James, pareço uma adolescente perto dele. Desde aquela maldita cantada cretina eu me pego pensando como seria beijá-lo, como seria rir com ele... Mas logicamente tudo fora imediatamente descartado em ocorrência de sua fama estúpida. Eu não me envolvo com homens que não tem uma relação séria. Não sou do tipo que divide. Sou possessiva ao extremo, por isso sempre soube que nunca haveria nada entre nós.

Às onze, eu já havia organizado tudo, feito faxina em minha biblioteca, tomado um banho quente e esperava meu bolo de cenoura com chocolate assar.

Entrei na cozinha acendendo a luz do forno para checá-lo mais uma vez quando meu telefone tocou.

- Evans. – Eu disse apoiando-o no ombro enquanto pegava o prato onde eu colocaria o bolo.

- Hum, sua voz soa dolorosamente sexy no telefone. – James murmurou malicioso.

Larguei o prato no balcão e segurei o telefone com a mão apoiando a outra na cintura.

- _Potter?_ – Eu perguntei descrente.

- Eu mesmo coração.

- Como conseguiu meu telefone?

Ele riu.

- Espere, nem diga. Remus.

- Sim. – Pude imaginá-lo sorrindo.

Deus! O que Remus tem na cabeça? Virei encostando no balcão irritada, quando meu olhos caíram sobre o relógio da cozinha.

- James, são onze e quinze da noite. Não sabe que é falta de educação ligar tão tarde para a casa das pessoas?

Pude ouvir barulhos vindo do outro lado.

James riu novamente.

- Sabe, mesmo tendo dito que adoro quando me chama de Potter, eu gosto muito mais quando diz meu nome.

Corei e logo bufei irritada.

- Não mude se assunto.

- Liguei porque acabei de chegar em casa e estou sentindo-me estranhamente solitário, após passar o dia com você.

Quase engasguei.

- Você _não_ passou o dia comigo!

Ouvi sua risada novamente.

- Passei sim.

- James, você ficou na minha porta. É diferente.

- Se você quisesse eu teria ficado bem mais próximo. – Ele murmurou.

- Exatamente, se eu _quisesse_.

- Eu sei que você quer Lily. – James disse – Assim como _eu_ quero desde o magnífico dia que nos conhecemos na casa de Remus.

Engoli em seco.

Seja forte Lily.

- Vamos – Ele encorajou – Não é como se fosse um esforço.

Ele se acha o último _maldito_ biscoito do pacote!

- Depende do ponto de vista Potter. Do meu, é esforço em demasia.

Ele riu bem-humorado.

- Quando vai aceitar sair comigo linda?

- No dia em que o inferno congelar. – Eu falei desligando o forno para tirar o bolo.

- Como você sabe se o inferno já não é frio?

- Boa noite Potter. – Eu disse desligando o telefone em seguida.

Tirei cuidadosamente o bolo do forno, colocando-o na bancada preparando-me para o virar e colocá-lo no prato que separei.

O telefone tocou novamente.

- Evans.

- Lily. – James _ria_ do outro lado da linha!

Isso apenas me deu mais raiva de toda a situação.

- Vou desligar.

- Esp- Ainda pude ouvi-lo antes da ligação cair.

Coloquei com raiva o telefone no balcão e voltei a minha tarefa de colocar o bolo no prato. Terminei rapidamente e deixei o bolo esfriando, para comer de manhã. Apaguei as luzes e subi para meu quarto, enfiando-me debaixo das cobertas.

O telefone tocou mais uma vez e atendi na extensão do meu quarto.

- O que é agora? – Eu rosnei imaginando quem seria.

- Você não foi muito educada – Ele disse divertido.

- Oh, claro. E você é o _"senhor boas maneiras"_ ligando depois das nove para a casa de alguém.

- Certo, mas eu já justifiquei minha ligação.

- Não é o suficiente para mim, sem falar que ela é infundada tendo em vista que você apenas ficou em minha porta e não junto à mim.

- Bem – Eu podia _ver_ o sorriso em seu rosto – Pelo menos eu justifiquei. Você nem ao menos disse porque estava desligando.

- Eu não preciso de justificativa! É _você_ quem está ligando!

- Saia comigo. – Ele disse.

- Não. – Eu respondi antes de desligar novamente o telefone

Deitei socando o travesseiro, o telefone tocou.

_- Pare de me ligar!_

- Você vai sair comigo agora?

- Não! – Desliguei pela quarta vez o telefone.

Dez segundo depois tocou mais uma vez.

- Não me ligue mais seu maníaco, ou vou puxar o telefone da tomada!

James riu.

- _Por favor _– Ele pediu – Saia comigo Lily, e eu não vou mais incomodá-la. _Um_ encontro.

Calei-me.

Ele estava pedindo _por favor_.

- Juro que a deixarei em paz – Ele murmurou – Mas antes, saia comigo.

Meu coleguinha parvo chamado coração, começou a acelerar seus movimentos como sempre fazia quando o assunto começava com "_James"_ e terminava com "_Potter"._

Engoli em seco.

- Amanhã às dezessete e meia. Eu _odeio_ atrasos. – Falei antes de desligar.

Larguei o telefone na cama e deitei olhando para o teto. Eu acabei de marcar um maldito encontro com James Potter.

_James Potter._

Levei as mãos ao rosto. Eu devo estar enlouquecendo!

Suspirei profundamente. Eu preciso falar com alguém. Emmeline está na França com Benjy que a levou para conhecer o vinhedo que ele tem lá. Hestia está com Dorcas em um "jantar social" na Rússia. E Marlene... Bem Marlene deve estar dormindo. Minha mão alcançou o telefone e disquei o número de Lene depressa. Sete toques depois ouvi do outro lado:

- O que é? – Disse uma voz arrastada e sonolenta.

Pisquei duas vezes confusa.

- ... Quem... Quem é você?

Então ouvi um som ao fundo.

- Oh-meu-Deus, Sirius, _nunca_ atenda o meu telefone! – Marlene disse obviamente sonolenta, mas ainda assim irritada.

- Se você tivesse movido o seu traseiro antes isso não teria acontecido. – Ele reclamou.

- Oh, cale a boca e me dê o aparelho.

- Eu não sei se quero – Ele provocou.

- Apenas me dê a droga do telefone Black! – Ela rosnou.

Sirius Black está com a Lene?

- O que, infernos, Sirius está fazendo na sua casa à meia-noite Marlene? – Eu disse irritada.

Ela dormiu com Sirius e não me avisou nada! Ela está afim dele e não me disse. E eu estou _surtando_ por causa do cretino do Potter e esse Black maldito não me deixa falar com Marlene!

- Eu acho que é bem óbvio o que estávamos fazendo ruiva. – Ele disse jocoso.

- Cale a boca Sirius! E me dê essa porcaria! – Marlene exclamou constrangida.

- Lene, o que diabos, você estava pensando?

- Eu sei o que os _vizinhos_ dela provavelmente estão pensando. – Ele riu rouco.

Ouvi um barulho estranho, um baque, e então Lene:

- Qual é o seu problema? Cai fora, e vá dormir no chão da sala!

- Porque não no sofá? – Ouvi Sirius perguntar confuso.

- Porque Docinho gosta de dormir no sofá, então não sobra muito espaço – Ela disse marota.

- Docinho?

- É o cachorro! Meu cachorro! Em que você estava pensado quando chegou?

- Você quer mesmo saber em que eu estava pensado? – Ele falou malicioso.

- _Argh_, esqueça. Agora some. Eu preciso falar com Lily.

- Certo, certo.

Finalmente Lene concentrou-se em mim.

- Desculpe por isso Lils.

Suspirei.

- Tudo bem Lene, é só que... Eu estou tão, tão... Deus, estou _tão irada_! Potter conseguiu meu número e eu não faço idéia de como o fez!

- Uau ruiva, Prongs está mesmo de quatro por você. – Ouvi o assovio de Sirius.

- O que está fazendo? – Marlene perguntou irritada.

- Estou na cozinha, vim pegar algo para beber.

- Eu quis dizer o que você está fazendo com a _extensão_?

- Eu também quero falar com a ruiva.

- Desligue agora.

- Mas...

- Agora Sirius, ou eu juro que mando Docinho arrancar o seu brinquedinho. – Lene ameaçou.

- Você não teria coragem.

- Teste-me.

Permanecemos todos em silêncio por uns momentos. Juro que achei que Sirius fosse idiota o suficiente para desobedecer Lene, mas ele logo falou:

- Bem, até depois ruiva. E não demore muito por favor, você sabe, eu e Lene pretendemos fazer coisas de adulto mais tarde.

- Ew, Black! Que nojo. Poupe-me.

Ele riu mas logo desligou.

- Que cara você foi arranjar hein?

Lene suspirou.

- Nem me fale.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews são de graça e fazem bem ao coração.<em>

_Obrigada por ler._

_Lalah-Chan;_


	2. Chapter 2

Autora: Sinto pelo atraso. Realmente espero que gostem.

* * *

><p>Eu sou uma idiota.<p>

_Idiota._

Eu realmente não sei onde estava com a cabeça ao aceitar sair com James.

Digo, é _James_ pelo amor de Deus!

Mas só de _pensar _nele eu já sinto um tipo de excitação estúpida. Quero dizer, ele é definitivamente um dos caras mais desejáveis (e parvos também) que tive o prazer/desprazer de botar meus olhos. Lógico que eu não fui também louca ao ponto de convidá-lo para jantar ou algo assim, vamos caminhar pelo parque aproveitando que prometi levar Jumper, o _West Highland White Terrier_ de minha vizinha para passear. Assim, posso manter uma distância segura dele, não é nada que possa ser entendido como: "Passeio romântico no parque", mas sim: "Estou fazendo isso, me deixe em paz".

Jumper estava animado, caminhei com ele tranquilamente até o parque olhando minha roupa diversas vezes, esperando que eu não estivesse _de modo algum_, vestida de maneira significantemente sexy.

Digo, por favor né? Uma calça de ginástica com uma blusa grande e frouxa estão praticamente na lista de "coisas broxantes". Então estou segura e animada.

Petúnia tentou me fazer mudar de idéia e pôr um dos shorts que eu uso costumeiramente para correr, e uma blusa que _não tivesse_ escrito nada como: "You Rock", "You Rule" com o desenho de uma régua e uma pedra, mas eu me mantive firme e a enxotei de casa antes de vir. Afinal, o objetivo é ser quase repulsiva.

O quanto antes terminar, melhor.

Vi James ao longe, já me esperando. Ele estava com uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa branca de mangas compridas com finas listras azuis. Os cabelos estavam despenteados como sempre, e ele sorria para o nada sentado em um dos bancos do parque.

Eu tinha um sorriso vencedor quando me aproximei de James naqueles trajes nada atraentes. Os cabelos presos em uma trança também não ajudavam. Meu sorriso quase morreu – _quase_ – quando James levantou-se e sorriu para mim como se eu fosse a mulher mais linda de Londres.

Quero dizer, _qual é?_

Eu estou coberta dos pés ao pescoço praticamente, e esse cara – aka: pegador nato – não saiu correndo atrás de outra presa?

_Droga!_

Acho que o short de ontem não está ajudando.

- Você está linda Lily. - James disse ainda sorrindo.

- _Sério?_ – Eu perguntei chocada para logo acrescentar – Digo,_ claro_ que estou. Eu já lhe disse que sou perfeita em todos os sentidos?

_Roupa broxante: __**no **__**effect**__**.**_

_Personalidade narcisista: __**on.**_

_Fresca insuportável: __**plano c.**_

_Louca de pedra: __**desesperada.**_

Senhor, não me faça entrar em desespero, por favor.

_E__u imploro__!_

Marlene ensinou-me essas técnicas para se livrar de caras estupidamente insistentes. Ela jura que nenhum deles nunca a fez chegar no estágio "Louca de pedra", todos eles desistem na "Fresca insuportável".

James riu.

- Eu_ sei_ que você é perfeita em todos os sentidos. Porque acha que passei o dia em sua porta ontem, senão tentando arranjar um encontro com a mulher mais maravilhosa de Londres?

Oh, merda.

Essa resposta _não_ estava nos planos.

Eu limpei a garganta.

Pensando bem, não é como se fosse ser fácil. Digo, ele _realmente_ passou o dia em minha maldita porta. _Infernos, _ele me ligou mesmo após ter desligado o telefone na cara dele diversas vezes!

Nós já tínhamos começado a caminhar, pois Jumper – é hiperativo,_ juro_ – já tinha começado a ficar agoniado quando estávamos parados.

- Sua irmã parece legal.

Eu o olhei com o canto dos olhos.

- Ela não é pro seu bico Potter.

Ele riu.

- Woah, irmã-protetora _mode on_. – Ele brincou.

- Bem – Eu comecei – Não é como se Pepê tivesse muito na cabeça, alguém precisa olhar por ela.

- Então você é mesmo perfeita.

Eu corei, mas aproveitei a deixa.

- Eu já não tinha lhe dito isso? – Levantei mais o rosto – De qualquer forma você _pode continuar a falar,_ não vou impedi-lo.

James se aproximou.

- Você é perfeita amor. – Ele murmurou.

Senti as borboletas saídas do inferno se agitarem como loucas em meu estômago, e por um curto momento senti-me tentada a dar-me um soco, para ver se elas paravam.

O negócio é que eu ainda não estava na fase "Louca de pedra".

- Certo, eu sei Potter. Se você chegar um pouco mais perto vai roubar o meu ar.

_Ouch,_ escolha terrível de palavras.

Eu olhei para ele esperando – _rezando_ – que ele não fizesse nenhum comentário irritante. Claro que foi em vão.

- É exatamente o que pretendo fazer Lily. – Ele ronronou.

- "_Mar-le-ne-e_" – Eu cantarolei em pensamento – "_Não está dando cer-to-o"_

Esse negócio de ser narcisista é difícil! Sério, não é fácil como parece. Cinco minutos e eu já tinha voltado a ser... Bem, _eu_.

- Coração? – James chamou.

- O que é? – Eu respondi sem dar realmente a mínima.

- Eu quero que fique bem claro que não quero sua irmã. – Ele fez uma careta – Portanto, não precisa ficar na defensiva por causa dela.

- Eu _não_ estou na defensiva por causa dela!

- Está mentindo. – Ele disse com um sorriso.

- Cala a boca. – Corei – Não estou mentido.

Ele riu com gosto.

- Sabe, não foi na porta da casa dela que eu fiquei – Ele murmurou maroto.

- Que seja. Não sei se notou, _Potter,_ mas eu não ligo se você fica na porta da minha casa, ou na porta da casa de outra pessoa.

- Você parte meu coração dessa forma linda.

- Eu tenho nome, mas vou perdoá-lo pois sei que são _tantas _que você não tem tempo de decorar um por um.

James pareceu magoado por um instante, e a borboletas se revoltaram um pouco. Ah, qual é? Eu nem fui _tão_ grossa assim.

- Eu acho que deveríamos ir ao teatro da próxima vez. – Ele disse recuperando-se logo – Ou eu poderia levá-la para jantar.

- Não terá uma _próxima vez_.

- Por que não? – Ele perguntou.

- Porque você disse: _um_ encontro e me deixaria em paz.

- Mas...

- Sem "mas". – Eu disse.

- Por favor coração. – Ele pediu. – Passear com você no parque não pode ser considerado um encontro.

- Eu disse...

- Jumper, amigão? – Ele me interrompeu – Você não acha que a Lily tem que sair novamente comigo?

Jumper latiu e abanou o rabo feliz.

- A opinião de Jumper não conta. – Eu olhei para James. – E você nem sabe se ele está concordando!

- Claro que conta! – Ele falou acariciando o cachorro. – Olha só que carinha esperto.

Eu tive que rir.

- James, se eu for em um "encontro" de verdade com você, você me deixa em paz?

- Eu prometo. – Ele disse e continuamos andando – Você escolhe o dia doçura. É só dizer e estarei lá.

Eu pensei bem.

É verdade que andar no parque enquanto eu tento fazê-lo desistir de mim não é bem um encontro...

Certo.

- Com uma condição. – Eu o olhei – Se você se atrasar, nós nem vamos sair, e você me deixa em paz.

James soltou um grito vitorioso e me agarrou, girando-me algumas vezes. Quando ele me soltou nós _só_ estávamos um _pouco_ embolados na coleira de Jumper.

Revirei os olhos totalmente corada.

- Não seja bobo! – Eu disse sem olhá-lo enquanto tentava me desvencilhar da coleira e de seu corpo perfeito. – É só um encontro.

James riu e ajudou-me com a coleira.

- Será o melhor encontro.

Virei o rosto para que ele não visse todo aquele vermelho. Eu certamente não agüentaria um encontro de verdade com James. É pedir autocontrole demais!

Nos soltamos após alguns segundos e voltamos a caminhar com Jumper. Dessa vez um pouco mais afastada de James.

Foi quando à frente, vimos uma pequena garotinha que chorava silenciosamente. Não era bem possível ver seu rosto, mas era fácil imaginar pela maneira como o corpinho tremia com os soluços. Antes mesmo que eu pudesse me mover, James já estava lá, agachado perto dela.

- Ei, ei – Ele murmurou – O que aconteceu pequena?

Ela olhou confusa para James.

- Io non parlo inglese – Ela murmurou antes de chorar novamente.

James arqueou as sobrancelhas surpreso, mas logo sorriu.

- Como si chiama?

A menina olhou para James arregalando seus olhos azuis.

- Sono Francesca Strozzi.

- Io sono James Potter

Ela sorriu.

- Molto lieta, signore Potter.

James riu.

- Molto lieto.

Okay, então eu não sou nenhuma estúpida. Eu tinha entendido que o nome dela era Francesca né? Ela olhou para mim, um pouco desconfiada. De repente desejei estar com uma roupa decente, em vez daquela coisa ridícula.

James adiantou-se.

- Questa è la mia amica, lei si chiama Lily Evans.

Ela o olhou enquanto ele falava a então virou-se para mim.

- Parla italiano anche Lei?

Eu a encarei como uma idiota. Porque eu não fiz italiano em vez de russo?

_Droga!_

- Purtroppo no. – James sorriu para ela.

- È inglese, signor Potter?

- Sì.

Eles então, iniciaram uma conversa animada, James ofereceu-lhe um lenço que tinha no bolso para limpar o rosto molhado. Francesca aceitou de bom grado. Quero dizer, porque ela não aceitaria certo? Ela ainda é muito nova para entender o quão cafajeste ele é. Eu não a culpo.

E _não_ estou morrendo de inveja dela.

Cinco minutos depois James fez um carinho em sua cabeça e levantou-se para falar comigo.

- Ela se perdeu da família. Queria alimentar os esquilos e voltou para cá enquanto os irmão olhavam os patos.

- Oh James. – Eu franzi as sobrancelhas – Temos que ajudá-la.

- Ela disse que a mãe tem cabelos castanhos e está com um vestido verde, o pai com uma blusa azul e um casaco marrom por cima, ela tem dois irmãos.

Eu o encarei, boba, por um momento.

- Não tinha idéia de que... Falava italiano.

Ele riu.

- Durante cinco anos passei minhas férias na Itália. Você acaba aprendendo. – Ele piscou.

Eu juro – _eu juro_ – que mais uma piscada dessas e eu pulo nele. Meu autocontrole está derretendo como manteiga na frigideira.

James virou-se e falou com Francesca novamente. Ela balançou a cabeça e então acariciou Jumper exclamando: bello!

- E então? – Eu perguntei.

- O pai disse para ela não ir com ninguém se algum dia se perdesse, disse que deve esperá-lo parada.

Eu sorri.

- Bom, vamos esperá-lo com ela então.

Francesca se distraiu com Jumper que, animado, fazia gracinhas para ela. James e eu os observamos calados. Alguns momentos mais tarde vimos um belo homem correr em nossa direção.

- Francesca! Francesca!

A pequena, ao ver o pai, correu de volta pra ele.

- Papa!

Ele a abraçou e respirou aliviado. Francesca começou a chorar em seus braços e ele murmurou-lhe algumas palavras.

- Obrigado. – Ele nos olhou aliviado.

- Não fizemos nada – James sorriu. – Estamos felizes que estejam juntos novamente.

O pai de Francesca sorriu e começou a voltar por onde tinha vindo. Francesca levantou a cabeça dos ombros do pai para sorrir ainda chorosa para James.

- Signor Potter, grazie! Arrivederci!

- Ciao! – James acenou de volta, antes de voltar-se para mim e jogar-me seu sorriso perfeito.

- Então... Você é bom com crianças. – Eu disse.

James riu.

- Filho único. Eu sempre quis ter uma família grande.

Eu _preciso_ me livrar dele.

Agora!

Antes que eu cometa atentado ao pudor ou algo assim.

- Yeah, yeah, claro. – Eu disse sem realmente prestar atenção.

Minha mente trabalhava o mais rápido que era humanamente possível tentando achar um resposta que me fizesse ganhar. Eu tinha que escolher um dia que tivesse mais chances de fazer James se atrasar, mas _como_? Digo, _bloddy hell_, eu não sei nem em quê ele trabalha! Foi quando iluminou-se em minha cabeça a idéia mais perfeita. E também a única, ou seja, se não der certo – _por favor, dê_ – eu não saberei o que fazer.

- Coração? – Ele se inclinou para perto, a voz tinha um tom preocupado.

Em um susto, saltei para longe. James apenas riu e Jumper latiu feliz.

- A assustei?

Eu me recompus em segundos e revirei os olhos.

- Claro que não. Não seja tonto.

Eu preciso descobrir quando James estará ocupado.

- Estava pensando em quê? – James perguntou curioso.

Senhor, aí está minha _chance._

- Oh, sabe o que é? É que eu estou com uma vontade _enorme_ de comer... – Tentei olhar em volta discretamente, foi quando vi o símbolo da _Peyton and Byrne_ ao longe por trás das árvores – Um _Fairy Cake_! Da _Peyton and Byrne_.

Ele riu.

- Tudo para você linda. Qual sabor você quer?

- Toffee & banana. – Eu sorri.

- Não-se-mova. – James beijou o topo de minha cabeça e saiu caminhando até a loja fora do parque.

Respirei fundo e soltei um gritinho interno de "vitória". Nem mesmo preocupei-me em impedir o "beijinho" de James. Afinal, ele vai perder mesmo.

Jumper sentou-se ao meu lado e olhou-me confuso. Certo, agora estou assustando um cachorro. Que _maravilhas_ você faz comigo Potter.

Puxei meu celular da pequena bolsinha que estava presa em meu braço esquerdo, e disquei o número de Remus sem pestanejar.

- Lily! – Ele soou feliz do outro lado.

- Oi Remy, como vai? – Eu falei tentando ficar de olho na direção que James fora e esconder meu celular da melhor forma possível.

- Bem, estou melhor agora. Queria mesmo falar com você – Remus disse amável como sempre. – Está tudo bem? Você está falando esquisito.

Maldito seja Remus Lupin.

Não dava pra deixar _quieto?_

- Oh, veja bem Remy, estou com pressa. Em que James trabalha?

Ele ficou calado por um tempo, confuso imagino, foi quando respondeu:

- Ele é um advogado. Muito bom, se me permite dizer.

- Claro, claro, deve ser muito bom. – Eu resmunguei raivosa – Afinal ele é _muito bom_ em _todos_ os sentidos huh?

Remus calou-se novamente.

Por Deus! As pessoas vão achar que sou maluca! Digo, eu _já acho_ isso só pelo fato de meu estúpido coração se alegrar de uma forma absurda quando o assunto é James.

- Não ligue para mim. – Eu tentei me apressar – Você sabe se ele estará muito ocupado semana que vem? Quero dizer, _muito ocupado mesmo?_

- Hum, ele terá uma audiência importante na terça-feira.

- _Muito_ importante?

- ... Sim, muito.

- Adorável!

- Perdão? – Remus disse confuso.

- Abominável! Eu disse abominável. – Eu dei uma risadinha nervosa.

- Entendo... – Eu tive pena de Remus por sua confusão, mas eu explico para ele qualquer outro dia.

- Então... Obrigada Remus. Beijos, e cuide-se! – Eu desliguei e enfiei o aparelho dentro da pequena bolsinha novamente.

Olhei ao redor enquanto fingia fazer uns alongamentos, nem sinal de Potter.

- Bem Jumper, parece que tudo dará certo. – Eu ri e acariciei a cabeça do cachorro.

Quase dez minutos depois James surgiu com um pacote da _Peyton and Byrne_ na mão. Ele estendeu-me o pacote sorridente.

- Desculpe pela demora, a loja estava um inferno.

- Sem problemas. – Eu peguei o pacote – Então, você disse que eu poderia escolher o dia certo?

- Claro – James sorriu e pôs uma das mãos nos bolsos.

- Ótimo! Apareça terça-feira para me buscar e então sairemos para o bom e velho chá da tarde!

Ele ficou sem ação por um momento.

- Terça?

- Sim. Olhe, está ficando tarde, tenho que devolver a coisa fofa aqui – Eu apontei para Jumper com o saco da _Peyton and Byrne. – _Te vejo terça!

Em um piscar de olhos saí correndo apenas virando-me um segundinho para trás em um curto "tchau". Eu sei, eu sei, "que feio Lily" mas por favor, ele é James Potter afinal. Eu estou apenas tentando me livrar dele. Se ele tivesse sido um bom garoto e desistido ontem – quando ele passou o dia todo em minha porta – não estaríamos passando por isso duh. Quando cheguei em casa, eu estava ofegando, levei Jumper para a pequena construção ao lado da minha e o devolvi para a senhora Reid. Entrei em casa logo, e estranhamente ela me pareceu um pouco vazia.

Revirei os olhos.

Não seja boba.

Deixei o pequeno pacote na mesa da cozinha e subi as escadas depressa, louca por um banho. Quinze minutos mais tarde eu descia as escadas secando meu cabelo com uma toalha à procura de comida.

No instante em que pisei na cozinha, vi o pacote lá.

Fiz James caminhar para fora do parque, até a loja, caminhar de volta, apenas para que eu pudesse descobrir um jeito de me livrar dele.

"_Tudo para você linda."_

Ah fala sério!

Eu não mexi no pacote, indo até o balcão da cozinha pegar café para moer. Instantes mais tarde eu colocava o café, já moído, na cafeteira e em seguida a água. Apertei alguns botões e esperei a máquina fazer seu trabalho e fiquei olhando para a droga de bolinho. Tamborilei os dedos no balcão e lembrei que tinha que esquentar leite. Fui até a geladeira, pus um pouco em uma jarra e levei ao microondas. Graças ao meu pai lindo e querido, minha cafeteira – que ele comprou – é ultra-rápida, e em minutos meu café estava quentinho e pronto para ser tomado. Tirei a jarra com leite do microondas, preparei uma xícara e fui até o sofá da sala assistir TV enquanto saboreava um bom café.

Troquei de canal umas cinco vezes, e toda vez que o fazia, olhava para o pacote da _Peyton and Byrne _em cima da mesa.

Que droga!

Eu larguei a xícara na mesinha e caminhei até a cozinha pegando o pacotinho. É só o inferno de um bolinho!

Larguei-me de novo no sofá e dessa vez tirei o bolinho do pacote.

Meu. Deus. Que cheiro _bom_.

É por causa de porcarias como essa que as mulheres tem que ficar malhando por aí.

Eu olhei feio para o bolinho como se James pudesse ver.

Veja bem, o problema é que eu amo esse bolinho.

A-M-O.

E afinal, o que tem demais? Essa frescura de não comer doces por causa das calorias também é exagero. Eu adoro doces. É só não comer lixo 24/7.

Eu aproximei devagar o bolinho da boca. Olhei bem para ele, e finalmente dei uma mordida_. Senhor-dos-fairy-cakes-de-toffee-&-banana_, que bolinho é esse?

- Não vou ser comprada por um bolinho James Potter – Eu falei sozinha – Ainda vou me livrar de você e de cada uma maldita borboleta infernal que reside em meu estômago.

Estou louca para vê-lo se atrasar, então eu poderei dizer:

"- Que peninha – _not _– que você chegou atrasado."

Eu quis sorrir.

Na verdade quis dar uma daquelas risadas maléficas de vilão tipo: "Mwahahahaha."

Só que eu não tive vontade nenhuma.

Suspirei irritada comigo mesma, e terminei o bolinho e o café, subindo mais tarde para meu quarto e deitando na cama para ler algum livro antes de dormir.

Na terça-feira eu estava cuidando de Julian Dukes, o filho de Jennie Dukes, minha amiga da época de faculdade. Eu sempre cuido dele quando ela precisa, não é como se fosse grande esforço. Ele é uma das crianças mais adoráveis que existem.

Obviamente eu não estava esperando que James aparecesse, por isso disse à Jennie que ela poderia levá-lo para mim aquela manhã que eu cuidaria dele até o dia seguinte.

Era tarde, mas Julian havia demorado à dormir por causa dos trovões. Fazia uma hora que ele adormecera, e eu tinha acabado de arrumar a sala onde ele estava brincando, e subido para segundo andar novamente.

Estava chovendo a droga do oceano lá fora e a porcaria da energia_ tinha_ que ir embora. Eu olhei mais uma vez o quarto de hóspedes onde Julian estava, ele ainda dormia como um anjo mesmo com os trovões. Eu sorri e fechei a porta.

Eu ia para meu quarto trocar meu babydoll por um pijama de verdade - digo, um com calças compridas e algo com bastante lã de preferência, obrigada – quando ouvi um barulho.

_Que infernos?_

Parei e tentei decifrar o som, mas a chuva estava forte e não consegui distinguir logo. Foi então que entendi que era algo batendo. Será que deixei alguma janela aberta?

Peguei um robe para tentar me esquentar – já que o meu projeto de pijama não estava fazendo um bom trabalho – um pouco mais, e desci as escadas com pressa à procura do barulho. Quando passei pela porta ouvi as batidas novamente.

Congelei ali mesmo.

Tinha _alguém_ à minha porta.

Procurei o relógio na parede. 12:32

Aproximei-me devagar e olhei pelo olho mágico. Completamente chocada, abri a porta para James Potter.

Ele estava encharcado, segurando a parte de cima do paletó por cima dos ombros. Eu o puxei para dentro, ainda estonteada, livrando-o da chuva.

James sorriu safado e seu olhar percorreu meu corpo como uma carícia.

- Você está deliciosa coração.

- O que você...? – Eu tentei formar uma frase decente, mas tudo o que saiu foi: - _Qual é o seu problema?_ Não tem parte do cérebro? Está caindo o céu aí fora!

James me encarava com um pequeno sorriso.

- Eu vim.

- Você _veio?_ – Eu disse como uma retardada.

- Lembra? – Ele perguntou – Disse que me daria outro encontro se eu aparecesse hoje.

Minha boca abriu-se.

- Eu quis dizer que se chegasse _na hora,_ eu concordaria em encontrá-lo novamente.

Ele franziu o cenho.

- Não, eu lembro claramente que me disse: "Apareça" e não: "Venha na hora".

- James... – Eu ia dizer algo realmente profundo, mas quando o vi em cima de meu tapete soltei: - Dá pra sair de cima da_ droga _do tapete? Você o está encharcando!

Ele olhou para baixo antes de mover-se para longe da peça.

- Que horas são? – James perguntou sério.

- Hã, por volta de 12:30. – Eu respondi confusa.

- Ainda é terça-feira. Eu vim, não vim?

- Olha, agora realmente não é a _melhor_ hora para conversar sobre isso. – Eu falei irônica.

- Sabe o que passei para vir até aqui? – Ele se aproximou perigoso mas eu recusei-me a ceder um espacinho – Essa chuva estúpida resolveu cair no instante que pus os pés para fora do escritório. Não dá pra enxergar diabos lá fora e...

Eu tapei sua boca com minha mão, para calá-lo. Levei meu olhar até a escada, tentando enxergar algo. Ficamos quietos por uns segundos e fiz o possível para escutar alguma coisa lá em cima. Eu jurava que tinha ouvido a voz de Julian.

James seguiu meu olhar mas ficou quieto. Depois de me certificar que não ouvira realmente nada, afastei minha mão de sua boca.

- Você pode fazer _o favor_ de falar baixo? – Eu ralhei com ele.

Ele de repente pareceu irritadiço e no instante seguinte eu senti sua mão tocar meu rosto e seus lábios alcançarem os meus.

E pronto.

Tudo o que eu tinha na cabeça – que na real era _ele _– foi pro espaço.

James beijou-me com uma urgência deliciosa, minha mão alcançou seu braço para impedi-lo de soltar meu rosto. Nesse exato momento senti seus maravilhosos bíceps perfeitos pela camisa molhada e quando ele circundou minha cintura e puxou-me para perto eu nunca me senti tão perdida.

Sua roupa molhou a minha no instante em que nossos corpos se tocaram, e soltei uma exclamação baixa por causa do frio. Seus cabelos molhados pingavam em meu rosto e ele apertou-me mais contra ele quando eu o correspondi com todas as forças. Os lábios estavam gelados por causa do frio mas ainda eram macios, enlouquecedores e bem... Eram os lábios de James Potter, não há muito o que dizer.

James empurrou-me contra a parede e sua língua pediu passagem. Eu logo permiti e uma das minhas mãos achou o caminho até seus cabelos lindos em uma carícia lenta. Ele gemeu baixo e desceu uma das mãos para minhas coxas, eu aproveitei o momento para circundar seu corpo delicioso com minhas pernas. Ele ofegou durante o beijo, nossos lábios separaram-se por segundos antes de procurarem o outro novamente.

- Lily?

_Oh, meu Deus._

- James! – Eu parei de beijá-lo e o estapeei para me soltar – James! Pare!

Ele soltou um grunhido baixo e murmurou:

- Logo _agora?_

- Solte-me – Eu falei entre dentes.

Ele suspirou e soltou-me para que eu pudesse virar em direção a escada. Lá estava a pequena silhueta de Julian no escuro. Eu corri até ele e o peguei nos braços.

- O que foi meu amor? – Eu disse carinhosa – Se assustou com a chuva?

Ele agarrou-se em meu braço e concordou com a cabeça.

- Não se preocupe. Nada vai acontecer com você, estou aqui. – Eu sorri enquanto o levava de volta para o quarto.

- Você está molhada Lily. – Ele disse.

Oh, merda!

- É que fui pegar uma coisa que tinha esquecido no quintal amor, não foi nada.

Eu o coloquei na cama e tirei o meu robe molhado antes de atravessar o corredor e jogá-lo no chão do meu quarto.

Aconcheguei Julian entre as cobertas e sentei-me no chão, próximo de sua cama, acariciando sua franja.

- Vai ficar aqui até eu dormir?

- Claro querido – Eu sorri.

Fiquei com ele por mais cinco minutos até ele adormecer de novo. Chequei seu cobertor e no instante que me levantava vi James, descalço, à porta do quarto com um pequeno sorriso. _Encharcando _a porcaria do chão.

- James! – Eu gritei-sussurrei antes de levantar depressa e empurrá-lo para fora do quarto fechando a porta atrás de mim.

- O que eu fiz? – Ele levantou as mãos.

- Está como um cachorro molhado melando a casa toda! Serve para você? – Eu resmunguei indo até meu quarto procurar toalhas para ele.

De repente ouvi a risada de James e olhei para ele confusa.

- O que deu em você?

Ele passou um das mãos pelos cabelos molhados.

- Quando você brigou comigo lá embaixo, eu achei que tivesse um cara com você.

Eu congelei com seu comentário.

- Nunca tinha ficado tão irado em minha vida. Os ciúmes me partiram por dentro, e eu a beijei reclamando-a para mim.

Eu ainda o encarava atônita.

- Perdoe-me Lily. – Ele pediu sincero – Eu nunca a beijaria sem sua permissão.

Ao lembrar dos beijos, e que minutos antes eu estava com – _por Deus!_ – minhas _pernas _ao redor dele, corei como nunca e agradeci por estar escuro.

Claro, vou perdoá-lo pelo melhor _"quase rala-e-rola"_ que tive em minha vida.

- Esqueça. – Eu disse e voltei a procurar uma toalha para ele.

Assim que achei a que estava procurando, uma grande, – afinal ele não é exatamente pequeno certo? – eu fui até ele no corredor.

- Tome. – Eu entreguei à ele – Tire sua camisa.

Ele sorriu maroto do jeito que só ele sabe sorrir e começou a tirar lentamente a gravata.

Eu virei o rosto e rolei os olhos para fingir que não estava interessada. Logicamente isso é uma mentira descarada, mas ele não precisa saber.

- Ande logo! – Eu perdi a paciência.

Ele riu rouco.

_Aquele_ tipo de riso com _aquele_ tipo de promessa.

Senti cada mísero pelo de meu corpo se arrepiar.

- Pegue – James entregou-me sua camisa e a gravata e, com elas na mão, desci as escadas indo até a lavanderia.

Logicamente, sem energia não poderei colocá-las para lavar ou secá-las na secadora, então eu apenas as estendi para tentar tirar o excesso de água. Eu a espremeria, mas não quero acabar estragando a blusa – sabe-se lá quanto custa – dele.

Quando voltei-me para sair da lavanderia, dei de cara com James que enxugava os cabelos com a toalha, e – meu Deus – os bíceps perfeitos ficavam em evidência com o movimento.

Não deveria ser permitido ser tão bonito assim.

Ele se aproximou, prendendo-me entre o balcão e seu corpo com um braço de cada lado. James estava tão perto que eu podia ver uma solitária gota ainda pendurada em seus cílios, e eu imediatamente quis que ele me beijasse novamente. Seu maldito provocador.

- Acho que não é plausível voltar para casa com essa chuva.

- Oh, eu tenho um guarda-chuva, você pode usá-lo para chegar em seu carro _sem problemas_. – Sorri.

- Mas – Ele murmurou galante - Não seria nada responsável deixá-la sozinha com seu amiguinho em uma noite como essa.

- Eu sei tomar conta de mim Potter – Cruzei os braços sentindo meu controle voltando – Não se preocupe.

- Hum, ainda acho que vou ficar para protegê-la.

_Acredite,_ faz melhor indo. Só pelo fato de estar em minha casa meu autocontrole já corre perigo.

Revirei os olhos para ele, quando ouvi sua barriga roncar. Olhei para seu abdômen e pude vê-lo sorrir.

- Estou com fome – Ele disse como se estivesse se desculpando.

- Posso ver – Falei – Não comeu antes de vir?

James riu.

- Saí de casa depois do almoço para resolver esse caso. Acabei de deixar o escritório.

Arregalei os olhos e minha boca se abriu surpresa.

- Não comeu nada? Deus, James! Você não pode ficar sem comer assim!

- Isso quer dizer que você vai me alimentar? – Ele se aproximou um pouco mais, e eu pude sentir perfeitamente seu cheiro cítrico misturado com cheiro de chuva.

- Claro, claro. Agora se afaste, estou com frio. – Eu endureci a voz novamente.

Ou tentei pelo menos.

James se afastou deixando-me ir, uma deixa que não perdi.

- Não me admira que esteja.

- Huh? – Eu parei na entrada para a cozinha confusa.

Ele veio andando como quem não quer nada.

- Esses minúsculos pedaços de pano cobrindo o seu corpo não devem aquecê-la propriamente.

- Bem, eu acho que fico bem nesses "pedaços de pano", Potter.

- E eu acho que está divina neles doçura. – Seu olhar percorreu meu corpo – Só que o propósito de roupas assim é excitar um homem como eu, para que eu venha mantê-la aquecida durante a noite.

Há.

- Eu creio que esteja equivocado James – Sorri – O propósito dessa roupa é me vestir bem, como você mesmo já concordou que veste, e não excitar algum cara.

- Eu não disse algum. – Ele sorriu maroto.

- Bom eu certamente não o comprei pensando em você, _coração_. – Eu disse ainda sorrindo e arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Lily, eu não estou planejando agarrá-la aqui e agora. – Ele disse sério.

Eu engoli em seco e comecei a falar.

- Que bom, porq...

- Mas se você continuar a me provocar, eu _juro _que vou fazê-la admitir que me quer também. E vou provar que somos perfeitos juntos. – Ele interrompeu-me rouco.

Eu realmente não queria sequer pensar em como ele pretendia provar.

A chuva continuava forte, e só era possível ver algo com clareza quando um dos raios cortava o céu. Certo – _certo_ – eu admitia que o queria mais do que achava ser possível querer alguém. E okay, talvez ele pegue o beco antes mesmo de eu acordar – como eu sabia que ele era conhecido por fazê-lo – mas, _que droga_, somos dois adultos! Eu não estarei sendo ingênua ao ficar com ele agora, pois tenho plena consciência de que não irá durar. Sinceramente não me importo mais, a minha decisão será _minha._

E eu o quero demais.

Engoli novamente antes de respirar lentamente e falar.

- Então prove. – Eu corei.

James me olhou tão surpreso, que achei que ele fosse desmaiar ali mesmo por causa da fome. Mas no segundo seguinte ele já me tinha nos braços em um beijo enlouquecedor. Minhas mãos percorreram seu torso maravilhoso e pude senti-lo responder de imediato aos meus carinhos.

Entre os beijos eu tentei fazê-lo esperar.

- James... – Ele me beijou novamente, e com certa dificuldade eu me desvencilhei de sua boca – James!

- O que é? – Ele murmurou descendo os beijos para meu pescoço.

- Você tem que comer... – Eu mordi os lábios e minhas unhas cravaram em seus ombros para evitar um suspiro quando seus lábios alcançaram a curva de meu pescoço - ...Algo.

Ele riu e levantou o rosto para mim.

- Agora? – Ele deu-me um rápido beijinho nos lábios – Coração, por nada no mundo vou parar.

James me carregou nos braços e sua calça molhada deixou um rastro d'água enquanto ele fazia o caminho para meu quarto. Assim que ele fechou a porta com o pé e colocou-me na cama eu nunca estive tão certa sobre algo.

Acordei com o barulho de chuva fraca batendo contra a janela de meu quarto. Meus pés estava para fora do cobertor e eu logo os puxei para dentro com frio, voltando-me para o estranho calor que irradiava ao meu lado. Foi então quando lembrei de Julian, abri os olhos depressa e comecei a levantar da cama para ir checá-lo. No instante seguinte fui parada por um braço em minha cintura que eu não havia notado pela sonolência, e meus pelos arrepiaram-se quando ouvi James murmurar:

- Hn, está cedo demais linda. Fique mais um pouco na cama. – Ele me puxou para perto.

- Mas eu tenho que dar uma olhadinha em Julian. – Falei.

- Eu já o olhei, faz uns dez minutos. Ele está dormindo como uma pedra. – Ele disse preguiçoso e ainda com os olhos fechados encostou a cabeça na minha suspirando deliciosamente – Durma mais um pouco.

Eu o observei em total surpresa. Quero dizer, eu realmente esperava que ele já tivesse vazado. Afinal, ele conseguiu o que queria certo? Então porque...?

- Espere. Você olhou Julian?

- Sim. – Ele disse – Porque?

- Nada, é só que... Por que ainda está aqui? – Eu disse de repente.

Ele riu e disse irônico:

- _Também_ achei nossa noite incrível, que bom que você não quer se separar nunca mais de mim. Eu me sinto da mesma forma.

Eu ri.

- Você não precisar dar uma de príncipe encantado para mim James. Pelo que ouvi você costuma estar longe uma hora dessas.

Ele beijou meu olho esquerdo – aparentemente com preguiça de se mover para alcançar meus lábios – e acariciou meu corpo nu com a mão que me prendera instantes atrás na cama.

Eu soltei um gemido baixo e agarrei seu ombro. Meu corpo projetando-se para perto do dele inconscientemente.

- Ouviu bem, eu não vou negar.

- Então porque ficou? – Eu perguntei tentando não ser distraída com sua mão que fazia pequenos carinhos percorrendo minha costa.

- Por que eu nunca quis alguém como quero você coração.

Levantei o rosto para olhá-lo.

- James... Eu..

Ele finalmente se moveu, e ficando por cima de mim, alcançou minha boca com a sua. Seu beijo era intenso como sempre, e eu logo senti meu corpo esquentando-se em expectativa. Sua mão subia lentamente minha cintura e eu já havia soltado um gemido pelo estava por vir... Quando a barriga de James roncou pra valer.

Nós dois congelamos no ato, e eu comecei a rir com a situação.

- Não achei engraçado – James resmungou corado para murmurar – E eu já disse que você me deixa louco quando diz meu nome.

Eu me desvencilhei dele o mais rápido que pude, James ainda tentou segurar-me mas saltei da cama antes puxando parte do lençol comigo. Ele suspirou e jogou-se entre os travesseiros.

Olhei o quarto à procura de minha calcinha, e qual foi minha surpresa ao encontrá-la em cima da cômoda onde ficava a TV?

- Como aquilo foi parar lá? – Eu olhei para ele abismada.

Ele me olhou maroto.

- Ah, você sabe como é Lily – Ele ronronou – Você me deixou tão ansioso e apressado para despi-la que apenas a joguei longe.

Corei com seu comentário estúpido e desnecessário.

- Bom, eu preciso ir fazer o café de Julian e se você desmaiar de fome em minha casa acharão que a culpa é minha.

James apenas sorriu e disse:

- Vá em frente.

- Eu _adoraria_, mas você está me impedindo.

Eu tentei puxar o lençol para ir até a pequena peça, mas não obtive sucesso algum.

Ele esticou-se preguiçoso, o lençol ainda cobrindo sua nudez, para então colocar os braços para trás da cabeça e se acomodar em minha cama sorrindo-me inocente.

- Tem certeza? Meus braços certamente não a estão segurando.

- Eu odeio você – Falei inclinado-me um pouco para a cama e semi-cerrando os olhos.

James riu deliciado.

- Não foi isso que eu ouvi durante a madrugada.

- A situação era outra – Eu corei.

Ele permaneceu lá, olhando-me. Percorrendo meu corpo com seus lindos olhos castanho-esverdeados. James tem esse dom, eu podia praticamente senti-lo me acariciando. Mordi os lábios tentando fazer meu coração demente controlar-se para não pular na cama com ele novamente.

- James, largue o lençol. – Falei.

- Não o estou segurando amor. – Ele sorriu preguiçoso.

Deus! Eu gostaria de poder odiá-lo, mas é impossível! Quando meu olhar caiu sobre os bíceps – Senhor, como esses bíceps me atormentam – que estavam evidenciados agora que ele colocara as mãos para trás da cabeça eu realmente quis voltar para a cama e repetir tudo o que fizemos durante a madrugada.

E Deus sabe que não foi pouco.

Corei com a lembrança.

Bem, você quer jogar James-eu-sou-delicioso-Potter?

Vamos jogar.

Altiva, empinei o nariz e larguei o lençol, deixando-o cair parcialmente no chão. Então ouvi um gemido baixo de James quando caminhei sensualmente até minha calcinha. Eu a vesti com toda delicadeza possível, e então andei um pouco mais para juntar as duas pequenas peças de meu pijama.

Coloquei a blusa sem mangas e o shortinho, e caminhei até a porta.

- Pronto. – Coloquei a mão na maçaneta – Você perdeu, agora venha tomar café.

- Lily, eu só tenho as roupas molhadas de ontem. – Ele disse rouco.

Eu me afastei da porta e fui até meu pequeno closet. Abri a última gaveta e peguei uma bermuda antiga de papai que ficara da época que a casa deles estava reformando e eles vieram morar comigo.

Voltei a caminhar para a porta, e de lá mesmo, joguei a peça em James.

- Resolvido.

Ele riu.

- E se eu disser que o que quero comer é um prato especial?

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha com um sorriso maroto.

- Eu lhe direi que o que você quer não está no menu... – Abri a porta para sair – ... Por enquanto.

Fechei a porta atrás de mim ainda a tempo de ouvir James soltar um grunhido. Ri comigo mesma e desci as escadas para começar a fazer o café. Prendi os cabelos em um nó frouxo já que não queria subir novamente apenas para pegar uma liga. Arrumei a mesa da cozinha com rapidez e eficiência como sempre, e comecei a preparar o café.

Meia hora depois eu já tinha praticamente tudo pronto e resolvi subir para acordar Julian. Mal cheguei à sala e vi ele e James descendo as escadas, James o tinha nos ombros e Julian tentava tocar o teto.

Ainda mesmerizada, só observei enquanto James se aproximava de mim sorridente e deixava um beijinho rápido em meus lábios antes de ir para a cozinha com Julian.

- Estou faminto! – Ele exclamou.

- Eu também! – Julian disse olhando para James.

- Oh, eu não tinha idéia de teria que alimentar dois ursos famintos – Eu sorri para o pequeno – Mas não se preocupe, tem comida suficiente.

Julian sentou-se em um banquinho que ficava em cima da cadeira para deixá-lo no mesmo nível da mesa. Servi-lhe um sanduíche quente com presunto e queijo prato e uma xícara de café com leite, docinho do jeito que ele gostava.

Eu ia cortar o sanduíche no meio como ele costumava comer, mas ao ver James comendo o seu inteiro, ele não me deixou fazê-lo. Apenas ri de seu comportamento, e fiquei pensando se ele me deixaria dar-lhe na boca o iogurte que ele tomava após o café.

No final, Julian aceitou quando quis dar a ele o iogurte. E James comeu tanto que achei que fosse passar mal. Após o sanduíche ele aceitou de bom grado a omelete que eu havia preparado, tomou duas xícaras de café com leite e terminava copo de suco cheinho quando Julian terminou de comer.

- James! – Ele exclamou – O que você vai comer agora?

James riu para ele.

- O bolo de cenoura de Lily.

O meu o _que?_

- Meu bolo? – Eu perguntei.

- Sim, ele parece delicioso.

Eu olhei para o bolo coberto com chocolate no balcão e dei de ombros.

- Se quiser um pedaço... Mas já vou avisando que o meu bolo é uma receita caseira, aprendi com minha avó e por isso não é como esses bolos que vendem por aí.

- É por isso que tenho certeza que estará delicioso. – Ele sorriu.

Revirei os olhos com um sorriso.

É possível ser tão bobo e apaixonante assim?

_Aparentemente..._

Cortei um bom pedaço de bolo para James – eu ia cortar um menor pois ele já havia comido tanto, mas ele pediu um maior e eu não pude negá-lo – e Julian olhou paa o bolo curioso.

- Se você passar mal por comer demais, não me culpe mais tarde.

James olhou para Julian que ainda encarava o pedaço de bolo.

- Você quer um pouco campeão?

Julian fez uma careta e eu e James rimos.

- É de cenoura!

- Eu prometo que você não vai nem lembrar da cenoura se provar – Eu disse.

Julian olhou para mim, e então para James.

- Então eu quero um pouco.

Eu parti um pedaço menor para ele e coloquei em seu prato. Logo, fui até a lavanderia colocar as roupas de James para lavar. Eu também não podia esperar que ele se mandasse nu certo? Ele certamente causaria um _ataque cardíaco_ em minha vizinha, quero dizer ela já é uma senhora. Quando voltei para a cozinha minutos mais tarde, vi James com seu pedaço de bolo nas mãos com chocolate no canto esquerdo da boca, enquanto mastigava deliciado e ao lado Julian, que pegara o bolo na mão imitando James e tinha não só a boca suja como uma mancha de chocolate no pijama.

Eu ri, com o concentração dele em olhar para James e fazer igual.

Assim que eles terminaram Julian exclamou:

- James, vamos jogar com o meu DSi?

Eu peguei um guardanapo e limpei-lhe as mãos e a boca.

- Só depois que você tomar banho meu amor. Você sabe qual é o trato.

Ele me olhou com uma carinha e pediu:

- Por favor Lily...

- Se você não levar metade de seus brinquedos para o banho, vai ser _bem_ mais rápido.

Julian se deu por vencido.

- Ta bem. – Ele estendeu os braços para que eu o tirasse da cadeira.

No instante que seus pés tocaram o chão ele correu até a escada.

Eu ri.

- Cuidado Julian!

- Certo! – Ele gritou de volta.

Voltei-me para James ainda na mesa após pegar outro pedaço de bolo.

- Calma, desse jeito você terá que ir ao supermercado comigo reparar todo o prejuízo que causou à minha dispensa. – Eu ri novamente.

James riu.

- Sua comida é deliciosa amor. – Ele deu outra mordida no bolo.

Mordi os lábios, meus olhos ainda de olho naquele chocolate no canto de seus lábios tão beijáveis.

Foi quando uma idéia marota me veio a cabeça.

- Então... – Eu tamborilei os dedos pela mesa enquanto me aproximava de James.

Ele parou de mastigar e vi seus olhos escurecerem ao olhar para mim.

- Você tem um pouquinho de chocolate na boca, coração. – Eu sorri.

James engoliu o que mastigava.

- Hn, suponho que você possa limpá-lo para mim? – Ele perguntou rouco.

- _Porque não?_ – Eu lhe sorri e o olhei como um gato olha preste a dar o bote.

Inclinei-me pela mesa e meus lábios alcançaram os seus em segundos. Eu o beijei lentamente, incitando-o, antes de levar meus lábios para a manchinha de chocolate ao lado de seus lábios. Pouco antes de largá-lo mordi seu lábio inferior carinhosamente e James tentou impedir-me de ir, mas eu logo deixei a cozinha dizendo:

- Vou ver como Julian está – Eu pisquei-lhe um olho e joguei-lhe um beijo.

Ele me encarou ainda com os lábios entreabertos, antes de totalmente sumir de sua linha de visão.

Subi rapidamente as escadas e procurei Julian no banheiro. Ele estava com um dinossauro/dragão roxo embaixo do chuveiro. Eu sorri, pelo menos não era a manada inteira.

Depois do banho, Julian mal deixou-me pentear seus cabelos quando desceu correndo – mesmo com meus protestos – as escadas procurando por James. Eu desci após tomar um banho rápido, colocar um vestidinho branco com detalhes verdes e arrumar a mochila – que mais parecia uma mala, Jennie é um pouco exagerada mesmo – de Julian. Na sala, James tinha Julian no colo, e esse estava deveras concentrado em explicar à James como jogar naquele aparelhinho.

Eu não pude evitar sorrir ao ver a cena, e logo fui até a cozinha para arrumar as coisas. Só que quando cheguei lá, estava tudo arrumado! A lava-louças já estava funcionando e tudo estava em seu devido lugar.

Olhei para James confusa. Então ele, ainda no sofá, estendeu-me uma das mãos e puxou-me para sentar-me lá com os dois. Seu braço livre circundou-me, e eu suspirei encostando a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto ele conversava com Julian.

- Você apertou o botão errado James! – Ele reclamou.

James ria divertido.

É quase inacreditável que outro dia mesmo eu estava tentando chutá-lo para fora da minha porta e hoje ele está aqui, dessa forma tão confortável... Tão familiar.

Ele sem dúvida continua sendo James Potter, mas eu já sabia desde o começo que meu coleguinha parvo aqui, coração, se animava demais perto dele para ser normal. Mesmo sendo tão _ilógico_ se apaixonar por ele. Algumas coisas são _simplesmente _incontroláveis.

Eu acabei cochilando no ombro quentinho de James ouvindo os risos gostosos de Julian, que se acabava de rir quando James errava alguma coisa. Acordei com minha campainha tocando e logo levantei para atender a porta.

Lá estava Jennie com um guarda-chuva azul-marinho.

- Lily! – Ela me abraçou como pôde ainda segurando o guarda-chuva – Ele deu muito trabalho?

Eu sorri para ela.

- Você sabe que não, ele não poderia ser mais comportado. – Virei para dentro e chamei Julian que ainda estava na sala – Julian! Sua mãe chegou!

Ele veio correndo e eu subi para pegar sua mala/mochila descendo poucos segundos depois.

Julian foi com a mãe até o carro apenas para voltar correndo, abraçar minhas pernas e correr novamente para o carro. Eu ri enquanto ele conversava animado com a mãe antes de se acomodar no banco de trás.

Fechei a porta assim que Jennie acenou para mim já de dentro do carro e se foi. Ao virar, dei de cara com o peito nu de James e o ouvi murmurar:

- Garoto esperto.

- Ele é sim. – Eu disse com um sorriso.

- Eu notei – James abraçou-me beijando meu ombro nu – Ele abraçou essas suas pernas fantásticas antes de ir.

- James! – Eu ri – Não seja estúpido, ele é uma criança. Nem repara nessas coisas.

-Hn, _eu_ reparo. – Ele subiu os beijos para meu pescoço. – Sua pernas enlouquecem qualquer um.

Mordi os lábios segurando um gemido.

- Você não precisava ter arrumado a cozinha para mim. – Eu lhe disse tentando desviar a tenção para outro ponto.

- Eu quis fazê-lo. – Eu o senti sorrir contra minha pele.

Um arrepio subiu por minhas costas.

- Ainda está chovendo... – Ele disse - ... Podemos voltar para a cama.

Meus braços circundaram seu pescoço.

- Eu preciso terminar um projeto. – Sorri.

- Você pode terminar depois. – Ele sugeriu antes de achar meus lábios com os seus.

Eu o beijei de volta. Os pensamentos sobre o projeto – que nem era tão importante assim – voaram para longe e eu mal podia pensar. James pegou-me no colo e subiu as escadas comigo indo em direção ao meu quarto. Quando ele colocou-me na cama baixando uma das alças de meu vestido, ouvimos um celular tocar.

Eu parei de beijá-lo logo, e o empurrei delicadamente para longe.

- Seu celular.

- Eu não preciso atender – Ele disse ofegante antes de beijar-me novamente.

- James... – Eu suspirei entre os beijos completamente rendida – Só atenda. Pode ser importante.

Ele gemeu chateado, mas levantou-se e pegou o aparelho do chão.

- Potter. – Ele falou.

Sentei-me na cama arrumando os cabelos e o observei falar. Ele é inegavelmente lindo. As costas largas, os cabelos negros rebeldes...

Ele suspirou irritado.

- Certo. Estarei aí em uma hora. – Ele encerrou a ligação.

Senti meu coração se apertar levemente, mas no fundo eu sabia que não duraria muito. Levantei da cama.

- Vou ver se suas roupas terminaram de lavar, então as colocarei na secadora. – Falei já da porta de meu quarto.

Ele procurou a carteira e as chaves do carro no chão, e ao achá-los veio até mim, agarrando minha cintura com certa força e colando sua boca na minha em um beijo intenso.

- Não precisa, eu pego quando voltar para o almoço. – Ele disse rouco.

_Voltar?_

- O que? – Eu balbuciei.

Ele puxou-me escada a baixo e olhou pela janela perto da porta. Quando entendi suas intenções, o segurei.

- James! _Não_.

- Meu carro está logo ali – Ele apontou para um Maserati preto.

- Não pode ir até lá assim! – Eu o olhei.

- Ninguém verá, essa rua nem é movimentada.

Eu ri.

- Sério, espere. Você matará minha vizinha se ela o vir.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Ela morreria feliz _provavelmente_ – Completei com um pequeno riso.

James riu junto.

- Está exagerando linda.

- Mas...

- Será rápido, e lá em casa não precisarei me preocupar. – Ele segurou meu rosto com uma mão, aproximando-me dele. – Espere-me, eu voltarei assim que resolver isso.

Então ele beijou meus lábios com uma promessa e abriu a porta correndo, descalço e sem camisa até seu carro. Eu o olhei da porta, com um pequeno sorriso, já dentro do carro ele abaixou a janela e jogou-me um beijo. Eu ri alto com a cena. Quando ele arrancou, eu virei para voltar para casa, nesse momento vi minha vizinha, senhora Reid olhando-me.

Oh meu Deus.

Corei um pouco e sorri para ela da melhor maneira que pude.

- Bom dia, senhora Reid. – Eu disse.

- Finalmente! – Ela jogou as mãos para o ar – Eu achei que o pobre rapaz teria que passar outro dia inteiro em sua porta!

O que eu havia corado antes _nem_ se comparava ao estado de meu rosto agora. Então, obviamente ela tinha visto James dar uma de louco aquele dia.

- Han... – Eu murmurei sem saber o que falar.

- Eu gosto dele querida, é muito bonito. E parece gostar de você o bastante para se expor ao ridículo.

Meu coração bateu animado com as palavras, mas eu sabia bem que não deveria ter muitas expectativas nelas.

- Obrigada – Sorri-lhe ainda embaraçada.

Ela sorriu de volta e voltou a mover os vasos de sua varanda para as beiradas, com a intenção de fazer as plantas pegarem a chuva. Entrei em casa e novamente tive aquela sensação estranha de vazio. Logo afastei esse pensamento, afinal é totalmente normal achar a casa quieta após ter Julian e James aqui comigo.

Subi para arrumar meu quarto, e quinze minutos depois tudo estava no lugar. Fechei a porta e fui até minha pequena biblioteca trabalhar naquele projeto que mencionara à James mais cedo. Meia hora mais tarde eu estava totalmente concentrada nele, e ainda pensava com cuidado no desenho, quando ouvi o telefone tocar. Levantei com um suspiro irritado e fui até meu quarto pegar a extensão.

- Evans. – Falei voltando para a biblioteca.

- Linda. – Ouvi a voz profunda de James do outro lado – Não sei se chegarei para o almoço.

Fechei os olhos por um momento antes de respondê-lo.

- Certo. Eu já imaginava.

- Não fique magoada. – Ele pediu parecendo realmente chateado.

Eu soltei uma pequena risada.

- Certamente não estou _magoada_, James.

- Coração... – Ele começou quando ouvi uma voz ao fundo, James disse algo antes de voltar a falar comigo – Escute, tenho que ir. No exato momento que terminar eu irei até aí.

Revirei os olhos.

- Claro. Até. – Eu desliguei o telefone.

Respirei fundo. Okay, super infantil o que eu acabei de fazer.

Que droga! Eu já sabia que James e eu não daríamos certo. Ele eventualmente cansará de mim – se já não cansou – e se interessará por outra.

E eu _já sabia_.

Suspirei.

Acho que só o fato de saber não torna tudo mais fácil.

Sentei-me e olhei para o projeto, mas havia perdido toda a vontade de fazê-lo. _Infernos!_

Eu desci as escadas e joguei-me no sofá ligando a TV. Assisti um programa de culinária, metade de um seriado romântico e por fim escolhi um filme sangrento.

Afundei-me lá sem vontade de me mover, quando ouvi o telefone tocar novamente. Estiquei o braço e peguei o telefone atendendo-o.

- Evans.

- Lily! – Remus disse alegre – Bom dia.

Ajeitei-me no sofá.

- Oh, bom dia Remus! – Eu sorri.

- Naquele dia você parecia estar com tanta pressa que nem pude conversar com você direito.

Corei sem-graça.

- Sinto muito.

- Não – Ele riu – Eu é quem preciso pedir desculpas por ter dado seu telefone ao Prongs.

- Bem – Eu murmurei – Tarde demais. Mas não se preocupe.

Remus ficou calado por um tempo antes de dizer:

- Eu soube que ele passou um dia em sua porta.

Eu sorri com a lembrança.

- Seu amigo não é normal.

Ele riu.

- Eu só desejava que ele não tivesse a fama que tem. – Falei.

De repente Remus parou.

- Lily, eu posso te afirmar que só dei seu número a ele pois nunca o vi tão louco por alguém como ele ficou por você.

Revirei os olhos.

- Ele nem mesmo usa muito meu nome. E você está certo, ficou, dê um tempo e ele estará com outra mulher na cabeça.

E nos braços.

Eu ouvi Remus rir do outro lado. Não, eu ouvi Remus _gargalhar_.

Não o entendi, e fiquei calada confusa.

- Lily – Ele disse ainda humorado – Como ele a chama?

- Ah, você sabe. – Eu disse – Como ele deve chamar toda mulher: coração, linda, doçura...

- Amor... – Remus completou.

- Amor. – Eu confirmei.

- O negócio é que – Ele disse agora sério – James nunca chamou nenhuma das outras "mulheres" que estiveram com ele assim.

- Perdão? – Balancei a cabeça confusa.

- Lily, James acredita que esses tipos de apelidos carinhosos não são algo que devem ser compartilhados com qualquer uma. Ele os usa com você porque a vê como alguém certamente única.

Após o almoço, eu ainda tinha as palavras de Remus em minha cabeça, e toda vez que eu pensava nelas, meu coração acelerava-se. Eram por volta de quatro e meia da tarde, eu havia posto um shortinho confortável e uma blusa de alcinhas para ficar em casa e já preparava café para o lanche. Eu havia convidado a senhora Reid para vir até aqui comer algo comigo e pensava se deveria ir até a padaria mais próxima e comprar pães quentes ou ficar e oferecer o bolo de cenoura que restara e os cookies que eu assava no forno, quando minha campainha soou.

Eu nem mesmo tirei o avental branco com rendinhas nas pontas, e corri para atendê-la.

- A senhora chegou na hora. – Eu sorri abrindo a porta.

A pessoa que estava lá, parada em minha porta, estava longe de ser a senhora Reid. James segurava o maior buquê de lírios que eu já havia visto e do outro lado tinha uma caixa média escrito: _Peyton and Byrne_.

- Demorei – Ele sorriu-me como apenas ele sabe sorrir e entregou-me o buquê.

Eu senti meu rosto começar a corar.

- Lírios – Eu murmurei e escondi o rosto em meio as flores para que ele não notasse meu embaraço.

James aproximou o rosto do meu cauteloso e eu afastei um pouco as flores olhando para ele.

- Você é o mais bonito deles – Ele murmurou antes de plantar um beijinho em meus lábios.

Corei mais do que é normalmente possível e sorri sem-graça.

- Então... – James me olhou confuso, para acrescentar mais humorado – Você vai me deixar entrar, ou terei que passar mais um dia em sua porta?

Eu sorri, totalmente caída por ele.

- Isso depende – Eu falei e coloquei os lírios contra meu corpo com um arquear de sobrancelhas.

- Do que?

- O que você trouxe na caixa?

James riu e então a abriu para mim.

- Fairy Cakes para minha dama. – Ele ofereceu-me galante.

Eu ri feliz e então me pus nas pontas dos pés para beijar-lhe os lábios. James, surpreso, só pode _corar_ enquanto eu me afastava. Eu nunca achei que fosse vê-lo envergonhado.

Dei um passo para trás permitindo-o entrar, James fechou a porta atrás de si e eu fui até a cozinha colocar as flores em um vaso com água. Assim que as arrumei, formosas, em minha mesa da sala, James agarrou-me por trás carregando-me no colo.

Meus braços circundaram os seus ombros e eu ri.

- A senhora Reid vem tomar café comigo daqui a pouco.

James sorriu-me e beijou-me o rosto.

- Eu creio que ela tem outros planos.

- Como assim? – Perguntei curiosa.

- Quando cheguei ela me parou e disse que você estava me esperando.

Eu ri.

- _Imagine_ – Comecei marota – Ela disse que o acha bonito e gosta de você.

James apertou-me mais em seus braços e riu.

- Tenho a impressão de que ela e eu seremos bons amigos.

- Eu a convidarei para jantar então. – Sorri-lhe batendo os cílios.

- Será um _prazer_ levá-las para comer. – Ele disse indo para as escadas.

- James? – Eu o chamei ainda em seu colo aos risos - Você tem um tipo de predileção em me carregar no colo?

Ele beijou meus lábios e falou contra eles:

- Coração – E eu me arrepiei – Você não tem _idéia_ do que faz comigo.

- Meus cookies vão queimar – Eu murmurei com um sorriso contra seu pescoço.

- Eles com certeza continuarão deliciosos.

- Seu mentiroso – Eu apertei-lhe a bochecha.

James riu.

- A única coisa que eu quero que pense agora é em mim– Ele disse.

Entramos em meu quarto e James novamente fechou a porta com os pés.

- Acredite – Eu murmurei corada – _Mesmo_ que eu não quisesse, é incontrolável.

* * *

><p>Então, eu seeei que demorei.<p>

Mas o que importa é que eu terminei certo? XD

_Reviews maravilhosas que pessoas lindar deixaram_:

**Thays:** Muito obrigada querida! Espero que tenha gostado! Beijinho!

**Feer Prongs:** Tudo ótimo Fê, e você? Sinto pela demora absurda. Você não tem ideia de quão feliz me fez quando disse que nunca tinha lido, mas resolveu dar uma conferida na minha! Mooorri com seus elogios! Adoro esses dois, e me alegro em saber que você também curtiu! Muito obrigada pela review! Beijinhos e até!

**Sassah Potter:** Olá! Primeiramente, desculpas pela demora, e em segundo agradeço do fundo do coração por ter lido, e deixado seus pensamentos. Estou torcendo para que o final lhe agrade, obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Clara Casali:** Oi Clara, quero agradecer pela sua review viu? Obrigada mesmo! Desculpe-me pela demora, beijinhos!

**Lalaias:** Olá querida! Eu acho que no fundo, no fundo ela quis rir. XD Na verdade ela riu bem mais agora na continuação. Poxa todo mundo falando que está ansioso para ler o resto e eu demorei muuuito. u.u' Sinto muito mesmo. Você não sabe como fiquei feliz ao saber que lê Naturalmente também! Eu estarei me concentrando em seu capitulo já que terminei esse aqui. Obrigada mesmo pela sua review! Deixou-me muito feliz! Beijos! Ps: cá entre nós, não sou muito boa no humor, mas eu faço o melhor que posso .x)

**Lady H. Potter:** Oi! Queria agradecer pela review! Muito obrigada por ler! Beijinho!

**Laura Toshi - aka: Laury -** Ooooi Laury! Finalmente terminei o capitulo! Ficaram 35 no final! LOL. Mas eu acho que disse isso por email. Caaalma, agora eu vou me concentrar em Naturalmente tá? Fica tranquilíssima que agora você também tem uma fic pra gerenciar. Aliás estou esperando o próximo viu? Mudei uma coisinha ali, outra aqui... Mas gostei das mudanças, estou nervosa na verdade, já que você disse que se não gostasse ia ter porrada. "Eu não gostar de porrada" Lembra? Pois é, not. Então estou torcendo para que você goste e não pegue um voo até aqui para me bater. LOL. Beijos!

**Gabi:** Oi Gabi! Eu tenho uma prima que chama assim! Obrigada pela review! Beijos!


End file.
